


Venus in Virgo

by deoloonatic



Category: Deobi, The B, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Goths, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoloonatic/pseuds/deoloonatic
Summary: Juyeon, a third year Communication Arts student, Hello Kitty enthusiast, finds himself in his worst fear: falling for someone he thinks he has no hope with.Changmin, a third year Psych major, identifies as a goth, finds himself in his worst fear: falling for someone he thinks he has no hope with.This is a really stupid and frustrating love story.





	Venus in Virgo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I noticed a lack in JuKyu fics in here so im adding mine to the list.  
> This is the first ever fic I have ever done so PLEASE bear with me if there are any grammatical, structural, and other type of errors. I'm not really used to writing prose especially narratives. (it might sound screenplay-ish im sorry for that im used to writing scripts during my time in uni so I hope it turns out tolerable)
> 
> Also I wrote this during my time at work sdfhshfjhshfh so it isnt really well thought out i think.  
> This JuKyu fic isnt that serious i just want fluff and I hope you do too! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 1!  
> (follow my twitter btw @virgo_yves)

Chapter 1: Hello Kitty!

 

 

“NO. NO WAY, NO THIS FIC COULDN’T END LIKE THIS. SERIOUSLY.”

Juyeon exclaims as he holds on to his phone, crying and then shoving his face into his pastel pink Hello Kitty tote bag letting out a scream. As he sits on the university bench hallway several people were staring at him, a six foot grown man in tears while he shoves his face on his Hello Kitty tote bag was not really a common sight to see on university grounds.

Hyunjae, his best friend, who also on his phone beside him rolls his eyes and gives out a sigh.   
“Let me guess, Yves died and she left a whole notebook full of her memories with Chuu.”

“HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?”

“You literally give me a daily update on that Chuuves fic you’re reading that I could tell out the rest of the story without even reading it. We took story writing class together remember don’t tell me you didn’t know where that was headed.”

Juyeon was about to defend himself and his story writing skills, a peculiar brown haired man approaches them to their table. Man was not even an appropriate term, he was a little boy. Juyeon thought. The boy seemed soft with his beady eyes, innocent face, and thin frame; a stark contrast to how the boy presented himself. Wearing a Siouxie Sioux and The Banshees shirt over a mesh long sleeve top, a spiked choker, black slacks, and a pair of Dr. Martens. He seemed like the type to murder you for complimenting him on how cute he was Juyeon thought.

“Hi!” The boy greeting in a very awkward tone.

“I am Ji Changmin. A 3rd year psychology student. I would like to ask if you guys have free time to participate in an experiment my groupmate and will conduct for our majors? Would you be interested in joining? We have free snacks after!” The boy seemed like the words came out of his mouth were calculated, as if a hundred other students have already declined to his invite.

Hyunjae and Juyeon look at each other as Hyunjae looks at his watch and decides to speak up.

“Im sorry, but uhh we have majors in about 5 minutes and we really have to get goin-”

“I can participate!” Juyeon interrupts Hyunjae as he lets out a smile directed towards Changmin. Changmin jumped a little after hearing what Juyeon said.

“Dude, what about the perfect attendance incentive?” Hyunjae asked.  
Juyeon still smiling at Changmin, faces Hyunjae. “ It’s ok! You can go, I have unlimited cuts anyway plus I’m pretty sure we’ll be reviewing another Bergman film anyway, easy peasy I can get through his class with my eyes closed.

“Oh if you have classes it’s fine! I don’t wanna force peo-”

“No it’s okay!” Juyeon interrupted while giving Hyunjae a mean look. “I was planning on cutting that class anyway. You can go ahead”

Changmin’s face lit up, his face was completely different when he smiles Juyeon thought. 

“Ok great! Follow me this way!”

Juyeon patted Hyunjae’s back signaling that he’s leaving with Changmin.  
Hyunjae looks at Juyeon with his eyebrows scrunched and his eyes squinted. 

“Oh I know this behaviour of yours you better talk to me later kitty boy!” Hyunjae then proceeds to leave as Juyeon puts his tote bag to his shoulder and follows Changmin to the room.

It was awkward for a while the only noise you can hear in the hallways was their footsteps and Juyeon’s Hello Kitty Limited Edition Enamel and Plush Keychain set clanging against each other. Oh my gosh why did i agree to this. Juyeon thought to himself. I cannot BELIEVE I’m doing this to myself again just because he’s one cute twink oh gosh Juyeon you loser as if he’d even like you back. 

They reach the room of the experiment. Changmin was holding on to his phone texting someone. The two were standing in front of a white door with a poster attached to the door PSYANA A54 PSYCHOLOGY EXPERIMENTS ONGOING! PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB!   
Changmin was still standing there texting while Juyeon who was basically hovering over him due to the significant height difference was just gawking at how cute he was. Changmin catches him staring as he looks up to him. Juyeon then pretends to look somewhere else as if he could save himself from the embarrassment.

OH MY GOSH WHY DID I DO THAT YOU’RE SUCH A CREEP JUYEON A LITERAL CREEP THIS IS WHY NO ONE LIKE YOU. Panicking, he said another self deprecating comment directed to himself, typical Juyeon response to basically anything.

“So, Hello Kitty?” Changmin asked looking at his tote bag with his eye catching keychain still swinging around.

“What?”  
Juyeon paused for a while trying to process what Changmin was saying. He still cannot get over at how he “embarrassed” himself in front of the cute little goth boy.

“Oh...OH YEAH HELLO KITTY! Yes! My bag! Hello Kitty...which is displayed all over…... my bag! Yes!” Juyeon turned his face away for a bit cringing as to how painfully awkward he is. 

“Yeah I do...like Hello Kitty…” His voice fades into silences as he looks down to his feet.  
You are such a loser oh my gosh. 

“Cute! Although I prefer Kuromi” Changmin smiles as he flips his school ID revealing a Kuromi sticking who was holding a pitchfork with a mean face.

The door opens as this quirky little man with dark red hair pops out of nowhere

“OK WHO’S NEXT!” 

Ju Haknyeon. Juyeon reads the name on his id.

“Hi Hak, here’s our new participant.” 

The red head looks at him with a look of enthusiasm and excitement it kinda scared him.

“OH YES OUR NEW SACRIFICE WELCOME” Haknyeon then grabs Juyeon by his wrist into the room as Changmin stands still outside.

“Wait, SACRIFICE?” Juyeon exclaims.

“Don’t worry, he’s just a little weird. Go ahead inside I have to look for more participants. Have fun!”

Juyeon felt a little disappointed as he expected that the cute Kuromi enthusiast would be with him the whole experiment. He looks at the weird redhead and wishes that he’d still be in one piece by the end of the experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so thats chapter 1!   
> I know it isn't much as of now but I promise I'll try to develop it more as the story progresses!  
> Anyway I'm aiming to update this every week so stay tuned!
> 
> -deoloonatic


End file.
